The invention pertains to a sealing structure for a movable window in an automotive vehicle, and particularly to a sealing structure which permits a movable windowpane to lie flush with its frame without detracting from its appearance.
A common feature of doors of automotive vehicle is a window which can be raised and lowered at will. The windowpane follows a track defined by vertical legs of a window sill within the door frame, and the top edge of the pane engages the top horizontal leg of the sill. The sill is normally lined with an elastic material which simultaneously protects the glazing from damage due to vibration, seals the edges of the window and facilitates the sliding movement of the windowpane.
In the most common type of movable window, however, the edges of the windowpane are centered in the side and top elastic sealing liners so that the outer surface of the pane is offset noticeably from the plane of the window sill. Not only does this detract from the overall appearance of the window, it also disrupts the laminar flow of air around the vehicle body, resulting in unnecessary acrodynamic drag and unpleasant noise.
The object of the invention is to provide a sealing structure for a movable window which permits the windowpane to lie flush with the window sill without detracting from the appearance or quiet operation of the window.